Regulation
A circumstance in which the user needs artificial/external means to regulate and stabilize their otherwise uncontrollable powers. Variation of Dependency and Aversion. Also Called *Inhibition *Power Limiting/Regulation *Resonance *Restrain *Stabilization *Technology Reliance Capabilities The user requires artificial/external means to regulate and stabilize their otherwise uncontrollable powers. Without these regulators, the user's powers could be a danger to themselves or those around them. Said regulators typically take the form of a technological device. In some cases, the user performs certain tasks or techniques, such as meditation, to keep their powers under control. Associations *Conditional Power *Dependency *Discipline Energy Manipulation *Emotional Consistency *Limiter Removal *Limitation Inducement *Power Instability *Powers Via Object Known Users See Also: Restraining Bolt and Power Limiter. Cartoons Anime/Manga Gallery Cartoons Blight 800.jpg|Blight (Batman Beyond) wears specialized synthetic skin to keep his radiation in check. NRG.png|NRG the Prypiatosian-B (Ben 10) wears a specialized containment suit to keep his radiation in check for the safety of beings who are vulnerable to radiation. Hexadecimal.jpg|Hexadecimal's (ReBoot) mask is the only thing that keeps her power in check. X-Men_Evolution_Season_3_6_-_Torpid_(Earth-11052)_0001.jpg|Torpid (X-Men: Evolution) must wear gloves to keep from paralyzing anyone she touches. Comics Negative Man.JPG|Negative Man (DC Comics) must constantly wrap himself head-to-toe in special bandages to keep his radiation from harming others. Raven Meditating.jpeg|Raven (DC Comics) must meditate daily to keep her emotions and powers in check. Sam of HK.jpg|Samantha Argent of Project HK (Hunter Killer) gives off uncontrollable bio-energy emissions and can only keep her powers grounded through specially designed discharge units which double as weaponized conduits. Black Bolt screaming.jpg|Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt (Marvel Comics) has gone through rigorous training to control his destructive voice, and the antenna on his head helps to channel it. Scot Summer Cyclops visor.jpg|Cyclops (Marvel Comics) Alexander Summers - Havok wave.jpg|Havok (Marvel Comics) needs to wear a special suit to keep his powers in check to avoid accidentally hurting someone. Hazmat Marvel.png|Jennifer Takeda/Hazmat (Marvel Comics) needs to wear a containment suit whenever she is outside of a controlled environment. MultipleMan-0.jpg|Multiple Man (Marvel Comics) requires a special suit to keep himself from multiplying from impacts. Rogue-x-men-4409766-1024-768.jpg|Rogue (Marvel Comics) needs to keep her skin covered to keep her powers from harming others. Surge flare.jpg|Surge (Marvel Comics) must wear specifically-designed gauntlets at all times to regulate her electricity. Movies Spider-Man_Trailer_Full.png|Spider-Man's (Marvel Cinematic Universe) suit comes equipped with special lenses that help him filter his spider-sense and prevent sensory overloads. Live Television Gwen Raiden.jpg|Gwen Raiden (Angel) needs to wear gloves to prevent her electricity from harming others. Mason Eckhart.jpg|After "Incident X" destroyed his immune system, Mason Eckhart (Mutant X) must wear a white wig, gloves, and synthetic skin to stave off infection. Joshua.png|Joshua (No Ordinary Family) needs injections of a special drug to retain his powers. Manga/Anime Lelouch.jpg|After his Geass became permanently active, Lelouch (Code Geass) becomes dependent on specialized contact lenses to suppress it. Piccolo DBZ.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball series) wears a weighted cape and turban for training purposes. Evergreen (Fairy Tail) Stone Eyes.gif|Evergreen (Fairy Tail) must wear glasses to control her Stone Eyes. Natsume alice de fuego.jpg|Natsume Hyuuga (Gakuen Alice) must wear an Alice controller in order to stablize his powers. InuYasha.png|Inuyasha (InuYasha) needs the Tessaiga to keep his demonic blood in check or risk being overwhelmed by it. Miroku_kazaana.png|Miroku (InuYasha) uses special rosary beads to seal off his Wind Tunnel. Kakashi Hatake's (Naruto) Sharingan.gif|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) must keep his Sharingan covered or it will drain his energy reserves. Mewtwo Armor.jpg|Early on, Mewtwo (Pokémon) depended on special "M2 Bind" armor to focus and control its powers. Inner & Outer.png|Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) wears a special rosario to seal away her powers. Hs.jpg|Hiko Seijuro XIII (Rurouni Kenshin) wears a heavily weighted cape to limit his power. Fay; Tattoo.png|Fai D. Flowright's (Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle) phoenix tattoo is meant to restrain his vast magical power. Hiei's Jagan Eye.gif|Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) wears a bandanna on his forehead to regulate his Jagan eye... Hiei's Limiters.gif|...and bandages on his right arm to regulate his Dragon of the Darkness Flame respectively. Bui In Armor.JPG|Bui's (Yu Yu Hakusho) Demon Energy is so great, he cannot control it on his own, so he wears a special type of armor in order to keep his powers contained. Kuma deflects.jpg|Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) has to wear gloves to keep his paw-pad powers in check. Video Games Deus.png|Deus (Asura's Wrath) wears a weighted cape to limit his power. Positron COH.png|After a war injury rendered him unable to control his power over antimatter, Positron (City of Heroes) must remain in his suit to keep the antimatter from harming others or his surroundings. Potemkin.png|Potemkin (Guilty Gear) wears a special restraint system to keep his strength in check. K'.jpg|K' (The King of Fighters) must wear a special gauntlet to keep his pyrokinesis under control. Riku_Blindfolded.png|Riku (Kingdom Hearts) wears a blindfold to suppress his inner darkness. Hazmat.jpg|Hazmat (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) requires a special suit to keep the remnants of his physical body from degenerating. RaidenRising.jpg|The pain inhibitors in Raiden's (Metal Gear series) cyborg body also serve in part to suppress his Jack the Ripper persona. Psycho_Mantis.jpg|Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear Solid) wears a gas mask to prevent the thoughts of others from forcing their way into his mind. Video-game-noir-metal-gear-solid-3-volgin.jpg|Colonel Volgin (Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) wears a rubber suit to avoid being harmed by his own electricity. Python MGS.jpg|Python (Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops) needs to wear a special cooling suit to keep his uncontrollable body temperature in check. Drahmin.png|Drahmin's (Mortal Kombat) mask, the Face of Kun-Lo, prevents him from being overwhelmed by the mindless rage of a typical oni. First encounter wtih Emil.jpg|Emil (NieR) must wear a blindfold to prevent his Petrifying Gaze from turning people into statues. Re2 tyrant.jpg|Most T-103 series Tyrants (Resident Evil series) wear special bullet-resistant "limiter coats" to keep them from mutating uncontrollably. New_no_ring.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) wears specialized golden/inhibitor ring bracelets to keep his Chaos powers in check. Regal_bryant_concept_art.jpg|Regal Bryant (Tales of Symphonia) constantly wears handcuffs to limit himself. Category:Power Sustainment Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers